Ophelia "Magnet" (TT)
This human-appearing girl in truth has no given name, but was given the monikers "Maggie" (short for magnet) and "Ophelia" by others. Appearance Ophelia is petite, or small, fragile looking, as if a single rough touch could break her. Her skin tone appears Caucasian, though she can darken quite considerably when exposed to too much sun. She has no tattoos or piercings yet, but she has many scars from all the experiments performed on her when she was younger. Her eyes are a bright, electrifying, gorgeous blue, and her hair is lightning yellow. It's usually down and wavy, or in a mess, or sometimes up in a ponytail. Street Clothes The only difference between her regular clothes and her super suit is that instead of the hoodie and shorts, she wears a raggedy looking black dress that she's had almost her entire life, and a white lab coat over it. Uniform Her super suit is a bright blue hoodie with lightning yellow stripes down the sleeves and a single yellow star on the left breast; this jacket is insulated with a layer of rubber between the outside material and the inside material. She has dark blue jean shorts with the bottom edges folded up. She has a single black band wrapped snugly around her left thigh and a patch of matching material covering her right knee with a black band holding it in place and a dark blue knee-pad looking thing. Her shoes are like solid black rain-boots that only go up to about a few inches past her ankles but are a bit too big for her feet and hang off of them slightly. Notable Equipment IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality If she had to be summed up in four words, they would be quiet, timid, naïve, and submissive. Rarely will she speak 'out of turn' unless she is angered. When angry, or upset, she almost turns into a whole other person, snapping and lashing out seemingly without thought. There are also times when she will be overwhelmed with energy; when that happens, her personality changes entirely, from her normally shy when fine or snippy when angry to uncaring and unfeeling, charging at the first thing in sight to try and destroy it. This is just because of her body's natural instinct to keep the energy she hosts within a certain range. When she has too much, it shuts off her emotions and makes her ‘sentience-less’; basically she will be unable to determine right or wrong, ally or foe. Her entire mindless goal in this state will be to let out energy before she Overloads(ability discussed later). Powers and Abilities Energymancer Ophelia can only perform her abilities with natural energy, not magical energy. This means she can absorb and/or use any type of energy that occurs naturally--any other sort of energy is unusable for her. For example, if Fireclaw were to attack Ophelia, the fire would ordinarily be unusable, as Fireclaw's fire is magic-based. The only way Ophelia would be able to use the fire is if there were no magic in the fire when it came into contact with Ophelia. Amplify :This was the ability she was naturally given at her "birth": she was designed to withstand any form of energy that passes through her and send it back out tenfold. Any energy passed through her is absorbed and stored for later release at a tenfold strength level; when she is in Super Magnet "mode," this is twenty fold, but if she is in Conduit "mode" then she cannot use this at all. ::Build-up rate: ::Energy released in the same post - 1:1 ::1 post after - 2:1 ::2 posts after - 4:1 ::3 posts after - 6:1 ::4 posts after - 8:1 ::5 posts after - 10:1 Magnet :Anything that gives off energy is drawn to her slightly, especially conductive metals. Over time she has learned to control this ability, though it is nearly impossible to do so when she is in Super Magnet "mode"; the good side is that it makes things easier to pick up. The bad thing is it affects just about everything that has conductive metal in it. Overload :This is what happens when the energy inside her is 200% above her limit; her body will freeze up and she will expel over 150% of her energy all at once (and at 20 times the intensity that it was at when she absorbed it) while continuing to leak energy until it is within normal limits(at ten times as intense rather than 20 times). Depending on the type of energy she has stored, this could be a highly dangerous event (or a highly useful one). Surge :This is one of two passive/uncontrollable events that MUST be triggered for her to turn into Super Magnet form. A "surge" is just what it sounds like; she will suddenly have more energy than she can control. Normally this would force a short out, but if she is cold enough at the time, she will instead turn into Super Magnet mode. Super Magnet :In this mode, all attacks will be expulsions of power done to avoid an Overload or a second Surge. In this mode she can NOT differentiate between friend and foe and will destroy anything and everything around her until her energy levels fall below 50% and force herself into Conduit mode. Conduit :Same as Super Magnet as far as why it’s an ability. When her energy is below 50%(after she has Overloaded or expelled enough energy in Super Magnet mode, or has had a "short out" for any reason)she enters Conduit mode. During this mode, she will need protection because NONE of her abilities will work; instead, she becomes like a super conductor, able to conduct any energy at any rate while at a cost of herself. She will not die from it, but… it’ll hurt like hell. Recharge :Self-explanatory. When she is below 50% energy she will be unable to use any abilities she might have that are not passive. She will remain this way until she manages to get a hold of an energy source (more likely than not a battery or some other sort of thing like that, with electricity being her preferred form of energy) and absorb what energy is within it. Regeneration :This ability is a constant passive(so it is about the only one that woks when she is in Conduit mode). When she is in regular Magnet mode, her regeneration is at a normal constant rate of 5% per minute(that is to say, it takes up 1% of energy per 1% of her injury healed)until she is fully healed, or repaired (the "minute" counter for her healing does not start until a minimum of a minute and a half after all damage to her body has ceased). When she is in Super Magnet mode, regeneration takes 0% of her energy because she uses the direct energy of anything attacking her to heal herself(because the only way she’d get hurt is because she’s being attacked, right? So if something hits her, she takes the energy of the attack (basically its force) and turns that into an instant heal. When Conduit, it takes 10% per minute because her injuries are worse when in that mode. Weaknesses :When this energy stays within her normal limits she may release it at will; if it is too far above, she will enter Super Magnet "mode" and all sentience will be shut down until her energy is in the "low" range, making her go Conduit until she can be stabilized. :Too much energy will cause her to "overload"; it is another ability discussed later. :If she comes into contact with water during any time she is carrying energy, she will "short out," causing her to experience and extreme electrical shock(as well as anyone else contacting the water) and pass out due to suddenly losing all charge. If she somehow manages to retain consciousness, she will be unable to function properly (no abilities can be used) until she recharges. :Another weakness of hers is thunderstorms. Because of the nature of what she is, and how she is a conductor of energies, she is like a walking lightning rod when outside during a storm. It is especially worse if it begins to rain due to how water affects her. Long story short, don’t let her out in the middle of a thunderstorm, or she’ll have a Surge and shock anyone and everyone else around her due to the rain (while also being shocked herself). Other Abilities :OTHER ABILITIES, IF ANY Relationships Keera RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Myra RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE SF RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- Little is known about Magnet's actual past. Was she born? Yes. Is she alive? Sort of. Is she human? No. Not at all. She is human-like, yes, and is almost identical to a human biologically. But she is not. She was created in a lab on Kyatteria Five, a planet in a far away solar system that was in control of a highly-corrupt, highly-advanced society. The name of said society is no longer relevant; it was almost entirely forced into ruins. But that is to come later. She was created in an attempt by a small rebel group to make the perfect weapon against their corrupt officials; deadly without being so lethal to herself. And who would ever suspect a small child of being a walking bomb? The day she was born was celebrated as a great holiday, and over the next few months they put her through tests and trials the likes of which had never before been seen even in their technologically advanced society. They knew she would grow fast and so they had to act just as fast to get her ready in time enough to use her against their enemies. Within the first six months they had her operating fully within her limits... Though a few abilities had developed that they had not counted upon. Still, they were satisfied, and decided to give her a trial run about six months later, after more tests and making sure that they were absolutely correct in their calculations. They took a girl who, at that time, looked to be about ten or so, put her in a tube inside a tube. They filled the layer between tubes with liquid nitrogen and wrapped the very outside with about three or four layers of copper wiring, then sent a charge through the whole thing endlessly. Needless to say that ended in disaster. A good fifth or even small fourth of the planet was wiped out in that explosion(don't hate, it was a rather small/medium sized planet) and the girl was presumed to be destroyed with it, though she was ejected out into space instead; her little pod acting like a canon to shoot her out at quite a high speed because of the explosion. But a year later, after drifting in space for that long and being basically frozen solid, the girl crash landed on a beach on Earth... And was revived. Having no clue what was going on around her, she stumbled, disoriented and scared out of her mind, into a cave in the side of a cliff, and there she has hidden for the year since then. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes For all continuities of Ophelia "Magnet", click here. Category:Tabs